


Strange Love

by Cartoonfangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonfangirl/pseuds/Cartoonfangirl
Summary: Lotor has just joined the rebellion. Keith needs to keep his guard up and figure out what Lotor is planning but he still is dealing with his own demons and Lotor might be the only one who can help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving comments if you want me to continue!

"You broke protocol! Again!"  
Kolivan screaming could be heard very loudly from the transmission. Keith felt like covering his ears.  
"It was necessary to complete the mission," Keith said loudly and firmly back. Though the words came out of his mouth so easily, his body still trembled. He did his best to hid the heavy breathing from his voice. It only had been a few minutes since it all happened. Keith couldn't let Kolivan know how shaken he still was. He had to be seen as fearless, especially now. The rebels and Voltron were heading back to the castle to talk to him.  
"Once more, You have let your reckless judgment blind you. What if your ship couldn't break the shield, there would have been a soldier dead for no reason," Kolivan yelled. There was a hint of anger in his monotone voice.  
Before Keith could say anything, Kolivan continued, " Regardless, This is no time to talk about such things. One of our most powerful enemies seemed to want to enter the stronghold."  
Lotor  
The banished prince of the Galra Empire has saved their lives and claims to want to help them. The thought should send shivers to his spine but it didn't not.  
Kolivan continues: "I will head to alone to the castle to oversee the nature of this meeting. You will not be allowed to come. Your emotions are way out of control for the interrogation. Do not engage until MY COMAND!"  
The transmission ended.  
Keith was alone in only his thoughts.  
There was only one thing that came to it.  
Lotor is going to planning something.  
Keith knew it well. He felt so. It was an amazing how much he knew about the prince despite only encountering him once.  
Lotor was mentioned many times in the base of the Blade of Mamora. Mamora spies commented about him a lot.  
He is supposed to be a master manipulator and scheme planner. Both of which has to have lead to him to obtain power and resources despite his small group of followers. He knows very well how to get people to fear him but also he knows how to get them to trust him. Lotor has controls over planets through fake promises of glory in his empire.  
Lotor would try to get to into our head.  
Yet!  
Lotor also just saved them. He was also banished from the empire.  
Keith slouched a bit in his chair. There was a twisted sense of irony that the man that he has tried to kill for the past months just saved his life. Keith knew that in a wild sense he owed the prince his life.  
Regardless, he couldn't have mercy on this man.  
For the moment, he would rest on his seat. His near-death experience was still fresh in his memory. He needs a moment to calm himself. However, when he did, he would head to the castle. If Lotor did convince them to help him, Keith couldn't let this man out of his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith taped the side of his steering wheel. The sound of his hands felt relaxing. It was the only thing stopping him from not just flying to the castle already. He couldn’t tell how long it had been. He felt like he had sat there for hours. Many thoughts came to his head. Two rang constantly. He had tried to get rid of it, but he couldn’t. He tried to think of Shiro, the blade or anything else than those two thoughts: Did I almost die? What is Lotor up to? Regardless, he steered the ship to the castle. He had been here long enough.   
He needs to know what was happening. When he got close, his controls started to beep. It was an incoming transmission. Keith sighed but he pressed a button and let the call come through.   
"The meeting was unfortunate," Kolivan sounded calmer than before "Lotor will be staying at the castle and informing the princess about any plans that Zarkon may have. The blade will be investing where did Haggar get the power from the laser. Keith, I need to you t-"  
"If it is okay, I actually would like to stay in the castle," Keith said.  
Kolivan stayed silent for a moment. Keith still couldn’t understand how he could make him be so unnerving when he didn’t say a word. Before Koliva could respond, Keith continued, "We need someone to watch Lotor. You believe that he can't be trusted! So, why do you think that it would be safe to leave him to uncheck?"  
Kolivan didn't say a word for a moment but then said, "Lotor has Voltron watching him already. However, it might be best if you go. Considering your recent actions, I will not allow you to come on another stealth mission until you get that death wish out of your system."  
Keith twitches at those words. Kolivan talks about it like so casually like Keith had been sent to detention. Kolivan continued: "However, watching Lotor will still be a mission nonetheless. You must remember the Blade of Mamora rules. Don't do let Lotor have any of our secrets! Most importantly, DO NOT TALK TO HIM!"  
Keith was happy that he could get on Lotor, but he didn't show it in his voice. He responded with just saying, 'Yes Sir!'  
Kolivan ended the transmission. 

A few minutes later....  
"Keith!" Shiro greeting him as he entered the control room. Keith smiled seeing him. He ran up to him and hugged him.  
Shiro raised an eyebrow and asked," WOW! Calm down, I didn't die."  
But I almost did, Keith thought.  
Shiro eventually just gave in and hugged him back.

I could just be like this forever. Just feeling the embrace of the tall man not and worry abou-

Keith shocks his thoughts and releases Shiro. He looks around. Shiro was the only one in here. the rest of the team was nowhere to seem with or without Lotor.   
"Where is everyone?"  
"Oh! Hunk is getting dinner ready-" Shiro paused. His smile was gone, "Lotor will tell us about the plans over dinner."  
Keith couldn't help chuckling a little. In another irony, he would be dining with a that tried to kill him. Apparently, Shiro senses what Keith was thinking because he said, " Yeah....God! That meeting was horrible. There was so much screaming. I still don't like that we are going to have to keep this guy so close."  
"I will do my best to watch him," Keith said. Shiro eyed his disbelief. Keith really couldn't blame him. He had left Voltron without a second thought for so long. Shiro finally said,  
"You?"   
"Yes! Kolivan ordered me to watch over Lotor." Keith smiling. He had to make some effort to make this left awkward.   
"That's great!" Shiro said. The smile came back. Keith wished that it could be that way all the time. However, another thought came to mind.  
"Where is Lotor now?"  
"He is in one of the guest rooms above."  
Keith ran to the door but Shiro grabbed his arm before he could leave and said, "If you want to check on him, you are not going alone."  
Keith opened his mouth to protest but then Shiro was already out the door and was gesturing Keith to follow him. Keith decides to go while reasoning inside his head: ' At least this time, I won't be alone.'


End file.
